While many known solutions exist for distributing forces and unloading a knee joint, such solutions are often cumbersome, complicated and obtrusive to activities. Some solutions are found in the form of elaborate braces and supports which attempt to compensate the leg of a wearer by providing a series of springs and shock absorbers to assist the wearer during activities. Use of such braces and supports are often frowned upon by the public or are undesirable to wear due to their inherent complexity, size and geometrical configuration, cost, and unaesthetic appearance.
While may braces and supports are effective at distributing forces and unloading a knee joint during physical activities, they can be uncomfortable to wear due to the elaborate and complex mechanics and corresponding elements, and do not provide much convenience for modification or deactivation when still worn but not effectively in use.
Accordingly, there exists the need to provide a leg support which distributes forces and unloads a knee joint while permitting easy use, a streamlined appearance, and a lightweight construction without interfering or serving as an impediment to physical activities.